Um Novo Sentimento
by LiaCollins
Summary: Dean arrasta Sam e Castiel para umas merecidas férias pré-apocalipse na praia de Malibu. E em meio a beleza desse lugar, ele e Cas acabam descobrindo um novo sentimento.
1. Férias Necessárias

**Título: **Mestre Cuca

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências:**Yaoi, Lemon e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulos: **1

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Dean arrasta Sam e Castiel para umas merecidas férias pré-apocalipse na praia de Malibu. E em meio a beleza desse lugar, ele e Cas acabam descobrindo um novo sentimento.

* * *

><p>Dean estava exausto das caçadas, pois ele e Sam nunca paravam. Eles estavam sempre na estrada combatendo criaturas terríveis e agora que Sam tinha rompido o último selo e Lúcifer estava a solta as coisas tinham piorado. Então ele resolveu que era hora de tirar umas merecidas férias e resolveu arrastar, mas uma pessoa com eles. No hotel onde eles estavam hospedados no Maine, Dean pegava o telefone enquanto conversava com Sam:<p>

Dean: Nós vamos tirar férias e ponto final, Sam! Vamos para Malibu curtir a praia, o sol, as gatas...

Sam: Ficou louco, Dean? E o apocalipse?

Dean (telefonando): O anjo birrento pode esperar algumas semanas. Nós vamos descansar!

Sam: Está ligando para quem?

Dean: Para alguém que precisa de uma folga tanto quanto a gente!

Enquanto Dean falava com Sam a pessoa para quem ele ligava atendia o telefone, pegando o caçador de surpresa:

Castiel: Dean?

Dean: Ah! Oi, Cas! Você poderia vir aqui no quarto 217 do Overlook Hotel no Maine? Eu e Sammy precisamos de você.

Castiel: Tô indo agora!

Em um segundo o anjo apareceu bem diante de Dean, quase matando o caçador do coração. Assustado ele gritou:

Dean: DROGA, CAS! Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você faz isso! Você não poderia aparecer longe de mim ou pelo menos demorar alguns segundos para aparecer? Esqueceu o que eu já lhe disse sobre invadir meu espaço pessoal?

Castiel: Você me chamou, Dean. Disse que você e Sam precisavam de mim e agora diz que eu deveria ter esperado? Não entendo vocês humanos! Eu não esqueci o que você me disse sobre invadir seu espaço pessoal! Mas porque você preferia que eu aparecesse longe de você? Tem nojo de mim? Pensei que gostasse de mim...

Assim que o anjo terminou de falar Dean se arrependeu do que disse. Lá estava um anjo em um corpo de um homem adulto, mas com o olhar de uma criança que acabou de receber um sermão dos pais. Ele não gostava quando Castiel o olhava assim, se sentia mal. E aqueles enormes olhos azuis do Jimmy voltados para ele daquele jeito o impediam de olhar qualquer outra coisa. Então ele tratou de se desculpar:

Dean: Não é isso, Cas! Eu gosto de você, é que você me assusta quando aparece a milímetros de mim do nada! Só isso! Desculpa, não queria te magoar!

Inesperadamente Sammy soltou uma forte gargalhada. Sem entender nada Dean logo perguntou:

Dean: O que foi, Sammy? Ficou doido?

Sammy (rindo): Não notou, Dean? Essa conversa de vocês foi muito gay! Vocês até pareciam namorados!

O comentário de Sammy acabou constrangendo Dean e Castiel, que imediatamente desviaram o olhar um do outro e com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas reclamaram com o caçula dos Winchester:

Dean: Não teve graça, Sammy! Você sabe muito bem que meu negócio é mulher!

Castiel: E e-eu não faço essas coisas humanas! Tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar! Não gostei dessa brincadeira, Sam! Não faça mais isso!

Sam: Tá, calma! Foi só um comentário! Me desculpem!

Dean: Um comentário muito idiota, aliás!

Sam: Eu já pedi desculpas, Dean!

Castiel: Tá, chega vocês dois! Afinal, porque vocês precisam de mim?

Sam: Conta pra ele, Dean!

Dean: É exatamente o que eu ia fazer, papai!

Castiel: Então fala logo, Dean!

Dean: Bem, na verdade, não precisamos de você...

Castiel (sério): Como assim, Dean? Que brincadeira é essa? Não me diz que você me fez perder meu tempo vindo aqui!

Dean: Não, Cas, não é perda de tempo! É que, bom, eu resolvi tirar umas férias em Malibu com o Sam, porque nós realmente estamos precisando e pensei em te chamar porque você também está precisando de um descanso.

Castiel: O QUE? Você ficou louco, Dean? O apocalipse acontecendo e você vai tirar umas férias? E eu nem sei onde fica Malibu!

Dean: Como eu disse para o meu irmãozinho, o seu irmãozinho pode esperar um pouco. Nós estamos exaustos e nada melhor que uns dias na praia para recarregar as baterias. Ah, Malibu é uma praia de Los Angeles, tá? E eu sei que você é anjo, é poderoso e tal, mas vai dizer que não está cansado dessa bagunça toda de armagedon?

Castiel: Tá, admito que eu estou exausto mas...

Dean: Mas nada! Nós vamos para Malibu agora!

Castiel: Tá bom. Eu vou pra essa tal Malibu com vocês!

Dean: Ótimo!

Sam (rindo): Desculpa, mas porque que sempre que vocês brigam você ganha, Dean?

Dean (zangado): SAM...

* * *

><p>Bem, esse é o primeiro capítulo. O segundo vem logo logo...Rsss!<p> 


	2. Comprando Sungas

Horas mais tarde o trio chegava na praia de Malibu à bordo do Impala de Dean. Castiel queria usar os poderes de transporte dele, mas o horror que Dean tem disso o impediu, então eles foram no carro do caçador. Assim que chegaram Sam foi conseguir um quarto de motel para eles, quanto seu irmão e o anjo foram em uma loja comprar uma sunga para Castiel, pois dos 3 ele era o único que não tinha roupa de banho. Lá dentro, Dean tratou de escolher umas sungas para o anjo, pois ele não entendia isso. Enquanto Dean escolhia as roupas de banho, Castiel reclamava:

Castiel: E... eu não preciso disso, Dean! Estou bem com minhas roupas!

Dean (jogando as sungas para Castiel no final): Vai por mim, Cas! Você não vai aguentar usar esse sobretudo na praia! Você pode não ser humano, mas Jimmy é! Então deixa de ser teimoso e vai ali no provador experimentar essas sungas.

Castiel: Está bem!

Um minuto depois Cas saiu do provador completamente constrangido usando uma sunga boxer preta, que ficou perfeita em seu corpo. Ao ver o anjo seminu pela primeira vez Dean ficou surpreso, pois não imaginava que Jimmy tinha um corpo tão bonito. Sem perceber, ele admirou cada centímetro da casca de Castiel, quando ele interrompeu seus pensamentos perguntando:

Castiel: Essa tá boa, Dean?

Dean (assustado): Ah, claro, Cas! Tá boa sim! Mas experimenta as outras!

Castiel: Está bem.

Só quando foi interrompido por Castiel que o caçador se deu conta do que estava fazendo e pensando. Que raios estava acontecendo com ele? Ele era homem e gostava de mulheres! Porque estava admirando o corpo de Castiel, ou melhor, de Jimmy daquele jeito! Ele sabia que anjos não têm sexo, mas Castiel usava o corpo de um homem, então, enquanto estivesse naquele corpo ele teria sexo, e era masculino!

Decididamente tinha sido uma péssima idéia convidar o anjo para as férias dele e de Sam, ainda mais na praia, mas agora era tarde demais. Não poderia pedir que ele fosse embora, porque isso magoaria ele e mesmo não sabendo o que estava acontecendo consigo, de uma coisa o caçador tinha certeza: não suportava ver Castiel sofrer, não suportava ver tristeza naqueles belos olhos azuis, que ele sabia que eram de Jimmy, mas que em sua cabeça já pertenciam ao anjo. De repente, o anjo saiu do provador mais uma vez. Ele usava outra sunga boxer, mas dessa vez azul marinho, com tirar verticais brancas nas laterais. Novamente envergonhado por estar seminu, Castiel fez a mesma pergunta para Dean:

Castiel: Essa tá boa, Dean?

Dean: Tá sim, Cas. Experimenta a última.

Cas: Está bem.

Enquanto Castiel se encaminhava de volta ao provador, Dean escutou um barulho de risadas a alguns metros dele. Então ele virou seu rosto para o lado esquerdo e viu 3 garotas com os olhos grudados no corpo do anjo, que naquele momento sumia atrás da cortida do provador. O caçador não gostou daquilo. Não sabia explicar porque, mas não tinha gostado. E antes que ele pude entender isso, uma raiva incontrolável tomou conta dele e ele se pegou gritando para elas:

Dean: NUNCA VIRAM UM HOMEM DE SUNGA NÃO, SUAS TARADAS!

Garota 1: Calma! A gente não sabia que o gatinho tinha namorado!

Dean: QUE? MAS ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!

O grito de Dean foi em vão, pois as garotas tinham dado as costas para ele e deixado a loja. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que todos no lugar o observavam. Uns assustados, outros com preconceito, outros com inveja. Ele ficou sem graça e torceu para Castiel sair logo do provador. Mas lá dentro, o anjo já tinha acabado de vestir a última sunga, no entanto ficou sem coragem de sair depois que escutou os gritos de Dean e a resposta da garota.

Ele ainda era meio inexperiente com relação aos sentimentos e hábitos humanos, mas sabia o que significava ter ou ser um namorado. E já a algum tempo que ele percebeu que sentia algo diferente por Dean, mas só agora, diante daquela palavra proferida pela garota que ele conseguiu definir o que era. O que ele sentia por seu protegido era o que os humanos sentem por um namorado ou namorada. Era amor. E isso o deixou assustado, porque ele era um anjo, não deveria ter sentimentos. Porque Dean gostava de garotas e ele, apesar de não ter sexo como qualquer anjo, usava o corpo de um homem. E com certeza o que ele sentia deveria ser pecado. Ele estava perdido. Inesperadamente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por mais um grito de Dean, que dessa vez chamava seu nome:

Dean: SAI LOGO DAÍ, CAS!

Então ele saiu do provador falando:

Castiel: Pronto, Dean. Já saí. Desculpa a demora.

Dean: Já não era sem tempo. Essa tá boa também. Vai colocar sua roupa para nós irmos embora!

Castiel: Está bem.

O anjo voltou para o provador e minutos depois saiu com as roupas que sempre usava no corpo e as três sungas nas mãos. Irritado, o caçador puxou as roupas de banho das mãos dele, enquanto falava:

Dean: Me dá isso aqui que eu vou pagar para nós irmos embora.


	3. Motel

Dean pagou as sungas e eles eles foram para o motel onde já tinham combinado com Sam que iam se hospedar. O caçula dos Winchester os esperava no saguão e os levou para o quarto. O lugar era amplo e tinha 2 camas de solteiro. Sam escolheu assim porque Castiel não dorme. Havia também uma cômoda de 8 gavetas e um espelho, além de um banheiro de tamanho médio. Não era luxuoso, mas perto dos outros quartos onde ficaram, aquele era mais agradável sem dúvida. Castiel sentou em uma das camas ainda segurando o pacote com as sungas. Sam se atirou na outra cama, enquanto Dean dizia:Dean: Eu vou tomar um banho. Já volto!

Ao mesmo tempo em que Dean entrava no banheiro, Sam puxou uma conversa com o anjo:

Sam: E aí, Cas, como foi a compra das sungas?

Castiel (envergonhado): Foi bem.

Sam: Então porque Dean voltou tão irritado?Castiel: Não sei.

Sam: Tem certeza?

Castiel: Tenho.

Sam: Bem, eu vou comprar umas cervejas e volto logo. Avisa ao Dean, tá?

Castiel: Tá.


	4. Calor

Sam deixou o quarto e o desespero tomou conta do anjo. Ele tinha acabado de descobrir seus sentimentos por Dean e agora estava ali, naquele quarto de motel, sozinho com ele, que para piorar a situação, estava no banho e logo sairia de lá só de toalha. De repente, Castiel começou a ficar com calor, um calor que nunca havia sentido antes. Agoniado, ele colocou o pacote de sungas na cama e tirou seu sobretudo e o terno, então afrouxou ainda mais a gravata e arregaçou as mangas. Nesse momento, Dean saiu do banheiro usando a toalha em volta da cintura, como ele imaginava. E isso só serviu para aumentar o calor do anjo. Agora era ele que admirava o corpo do caçador, cada centímetro dele foi escaneado pelo par de olhos azuis que Jimmy tinha emprestado para Castiel. Estranhando ver o anjo daquele jeito, Dean logo falou:

Dean: O que houve, Cas? Se você fosse humano, eu perguntaria se você está passando mal...

Castiel: Não é nada, Dean, só calor.

Dean: Eu não disse que você não ia aguentar usar o sobretudo aqui? Veste logo a sunga, que você vai se sentir melhor. Eu vou vestir a minha também para nós irmos para a praia. Aliás, cadê o Sammy?

Castiel: Foi comprar umas cervejas e volta logo.

Dean: Ótimo. Quando ele voltar, ele vai vestir a sunga dele e nos três iremos para a praia.

Castiel (irritado): Quer fazer o favor de se vestir logo!

Dean (sorrindo maliciosamente): Porque? Eu estar só de toalha incomoda você?

Castiel: Claro que não! É … é só que daqui a pouco Sam chega e você ainda não se vestiu!

Dean: Nem você também!

Castiel: E … eu sei, mas já vou me vestir!

Então o caçador começou a se aproximar do anjo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ele tinha certeza que sua seminudez estava incomodando o anjo e estava se divertindo com isso, embora não soubesse o porque. Perturbado com a proximidade de Dean, Castiel logo falou:

Castiel: O … O que você está fazendo, Dean?

Dean: Não faço a mínima idéia!

De repente, eles ouviram a porta ser aberta e assustado com a possibilidade de seu irmão ver essa cena, Dean logo se afastou do anjo, desconversando:

Dean: Então, Cas, você fica aí que eu vou vestir minha sunga no banheiro.

Sam: Ainda não se vestiu? Vai logo, Dean, que eu também quero trocar minha sunga!

Dean: Já vou, já vou!

Internamente, o anjo ficou aliviado com a chegada de Sam, pois do jeito que Dean o olhava, ele não sabia o que teria acontecido se o caçula dos Winchester não tivesse entrado no quarto naquele momento. O caçador mais velho olhava para ele com luxúria. Uma luxúria que ele nunca tinha visto naqueles olhos verdes antes, nem quando seu dono paquerava uma garota. E aquele calor que ele estava sentindo com certeza tinha sido provocado pela visão que tinha acabado de ter. O anjo, tão casto, não saberia se seria capaz de se controlar e se conter se o caçador tivesse feito o que seus belos olhos verdes diziam que ele pretendia fazer.


	5. Brincadeiras No Mar

Finalmente o trio de amigos terminou de se vestir e foi para a praia. O lugar estava agitado, pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, crianças e seus pais brincando na água. Ao ver a beleza imponente do mar, o anjo ficou maravilhado e estagnou no meio do caminho. Sem entenderem nada, os irmãos Winchester pararam diante dele e erguendo uma sobrancelha, o mais velho falou:

Dean: O que foi, Cas? Algum problema?

Castiel: Não é nada, Dean. É que eu nunca tinha visto o mar. Ele é tão lindo!

Sam: Como assim, você nunca tinha visto o mar, Cas? Você é um anjo! Pode ir para qualquer lugar em segundos!

Castiel: É que antigamente eu só ia para onde meus superiores me mandavam para cumprir minhas missões.

Dean (puxando Castiel pelo braço no final): Mas agora é diferente. Você vai aonde você quer! E agora nós vamos tomar um delicioso banho de mar. Venha!

Dean puxou Castiel e ambos correram até o mar diante do olhar confuso de Sam. Ele nunca tinha visto seu irmão ser tão cuidadoso com alguém que não fosse ele. O que estaria acontecendo? Enquanto isso, o anjo e o outro caçador já estavam na água. Ao sentir o frio do líquido azul em seus pés, o moreno não pôde deixar de soltar uma exclamação:

Castiel: É gelado!

Ao ouvir a frase proferida pelo dono dos olhos azuis, o loiro não resistiu e com um sorriso malicioso falou antes de jogar água em cima dele com as duas mãos:

Dean: E vai ficar ainda pior!

Castiel (furioso e molhado): DEAN!

Dean: O que foi, Cas? É só água! Tá com medinho é?

Castiel (furioso): Você vai ver quem está com medinho!

Com raiva do caçador, o anjo colocou as mãos dentro do mar e devolveu a água que ele lhe jogara antes. Esse movimento deu início a uma guerra de água entre os dois que acabou com gargalhadas de ambos. Até que eles pararam de rir e se encararam sérios. Na areia, Sam tinha esquecido completamente dos dois, pois fora abordado por uma bela loira:

Loira: Oi. Você está sozinho aqui?

Sam: Não. Estou com meu irmão e um amigo nosso. Eles estão no mar.

Loira: Então você não tem namorada?

Sam: Não. Qual o seu nome?

Loira: Kate. E o seu?

Sam (estendendo a mão para ela): Samuel, mas pode me chamar de Sam. É um prazer conhecê-la.

Kate (apertando a mão de Sam): O prazer é meu, Sam. Podemos conversar?

Sam: Já estamos fazendo isso, não?

Kate (sorrindo sem graça): Tem razão! Que pergunta boba a minha!

Sam: Não foi boba não! Eu é que estava brincando. Mas vamos nos sentar?

Kate: Vamos!

Os dois se sentaram e engataram uma animada conversa. Enquanto isso no mar, Dean e Cas começavam a se encarar após a guerra de água, quando uma morena entrou no meio dos dois:

Morena: Com licensa, eu vi vocês dois aqui e não resisti. Posso participar da brincadeira?

Dean (ríspido): Não. Até porque duvido que você queira realmente brincar, não é?

Morena (maliciosa): Na verdade, não é só isso que eu quero fazer mesmo não...

Dean: Pois é, desculpe, mas no momento eu não tô afim de fazer isso que você quer.

Castiel (sem graça): Dean, não é com você que a Jeniffer quer fazer isso que você está pensando não...

Jeniffer (assustada): Como você sabe? E como sabe o meu nome?

Dean (furioso): Como é que é? Quem você pensa que é para dar em cima do Cas descaradamente assim, garota? Sai daqui!

Jeniffer: Ai meu Deus, acho que eu dei um fora! Eu pensei que vocês fossem amigos, mas pelo visto são mais que isso, não é?

Dean e Castiel ao mesmo tempo (ruborizados): O que?

Dean: Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

Castiel: É, eu e o Dean somos só amigos!

Jeniffer: Só amigos, sei! Isso é um disperdício duplo! Quanta decepção!

Jeniffer se afastou dos rapazes que voltaram a se encarar calados, mas dessa vez com um constrangimento no ar. Após alguns segundos, Dean finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

Dean: Cas, nós precisamos voltar para o hotel.


	6. Ultrapassando A Linha

**Desculpem a demora, mas enfim, aqui está o capítulo 6! Prometo não demorar para postar o próximo!**

* * *

><p>Os rapazes se despediram de Sam, que ainda conversava com Kate, e voltaram para a suíte onde estavam hospedados. Uma vez lá dentro, Castiel se sentou na cama de Dean, que o encarava em silêncio. Incomodado, o anjo falou:<p>

Castiel: O que foi, Dean? Porque está me olhando? E porque você quis voltar para cá? A praia estava tão gostosa!

Dean: Realmente a praia estava ótima, Cas. Mas depois do que aquela garota safada falou, eu precisava conversar contigo.

Castiel: Ah, você está falando da Jeniffer?

Dean: NEM ME FALA O NOME DELA! Só de pensar que ela pensou em te paquerar eu sinto vontade de...

Castiel: Porque você está com tanta raiva dela, Dean? Eu sei que ela queria, bem... acasalar comigo, mas não entendo a sua raiva.

Dean (sentando ao lado dele na cama): Ai, Cas, como eu vou te explicar? Bem, desde que nós viemos para cá, eu comecei a prestar mais atenção nas coisas que tenho sentido. E percebi que as sinto a muito tempo. Não sei precisar desde quando, mas faz muito tempo.

Castiel (confuso): Eu não estou te entendendo, Dean.

Dean: Bem, Cas, nós humanos temos um ditado que diz que "um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras", então...

Sem dizer mais nada, o caçador se debruçou sobre o anjo e o beijou com ardor. A princípio, o moreno se assustou, não sabia o que fazer, como reagir. Mas ao sentir a lingua do Winchester pedindo passagem na sua boca, ele concedeu sem nem pensar duas vezes. Quando deu por si, o loiro o estava deitando na cama ao mesmo tempo que estendia seu corpo sobre o dele.

A necessidade de respirar falou mais alto e Dean rompeu o beijo. Castiel sorriu, como o caçador nunca tinha visto antes, e exclamou:

Castiel: Isso... foi... bom!

Dean (rindo maliciosamente): Que bom que gostou, Cas! Porque eu queria fazer isso a muito tempo e quero fazer muito mais!

Castiel: Então faça, Dean! Eu sou seu!

Dean: Não fala assim, Cas, se não eu vou...

Castiel: Vai o que, Deanno?

Dean: Você me chamou de Deanno? Cas, você leu meus pensamentos?

Castiel (sorrindo): O que você acha?

Dean: Seu safado!

Os dois gargalharam e logo depois voltaram a conversar:

Dean: Se você leu meus pensamentos e sabe que eu gosto de ser chamado por esse apelido na hora "H", então sabe o que eu quero fazer com você, não é?

Castiel: Sei sim. E embora não entenda muito de relações humanas, também quero isso a muito tempo. Eu estava confuso, sentindo essas coisas estranhas por você, mas não sabia explicar o que era. Agora eu sei, Deanno. Eu sinto a mesma coisa que você sente por mim. Eu sinto amor.

Dean: Até isso você viu na minha cabeça, safadinho?

Castiel: Desculpe, eu precisava saber o que você realmente estava sentindo. Tinha muito medo do que você queria fazer comigo.

Dean: Não precisa pedir desculpas, anjinho. Eu entendo. Esse medo é normal. E humano. Ainda mais vindo de um virgem. O que me leva a perguntar: Você quer mesmo fazer isso comigo agora? Essa é uma linha que, uma vez ultrapassada, não dá mais para voltar atrás. Isso mudará nossa relação para sempre, Cas.

Castiel: Eu sei, Deanno! É o que eu mais quero! E adorei o apelido!

Nada mais foi falado. Emocionado, Dean tomou novamente a boca de Castiel, que dessa vez foi mais ativo no beijo, devorando seus lábios como se fossem a mais gostosa das iguarias. Logo, as roupas foram tiradas e jogadas ao chão. Dean se sentou na cama e começou a contemplar o corpo à sua frente com um largo sorriso nos lábios e um olhar apaixonado. Sem entender o que ele fazia, o anjo indagou:

Castiel: O que foi, Dean?

Dean: Nada, Cas! Eu só estou te admirando! É uma coisa que se faz quando se gosta de alguém, sabe?

Castiel: É mesmo? Agora eu entendo porque eu gosto tanto de te ver dormir.

Dean: E agora eu entendo porque eu me sinto tão seguro quando estou dormindo.

O loiro se debruçou sobre o moreno e beijou, lambeu e chupou cada pedaço de seu corpo, deixando rastros de saliva e marcas por onde passava. As carícias fizeram Castiel perder a noção de tudo. Ele não sabia mais seu nome, quem era, de onde viera, porque viera. Enfim, a única coisa que ele sabia era um nome. "Dean". E era esse nome que ele repetia incessantemente entre gemidos e ôfegos como se fosse um mantra.

A parte do corpo de Jimmy em que Dean mais se concentrou foram os mamilos. Ele os mordiscou, beliscou, sugou e tudo isso como se não houvesse amanhã. Enquanto isso, o moreno se contorcia e arfava embaixo de si, dando ao caçador a certeza que seu amante estava tão excitado que seria capaz de gozar só com aquelas carícias.

Mas ele não ia deixar isso acontecer. Era a primeira vez do anjo e ele queria que fosse especial. Ele ia fazer de tudo para que aquela transa fosse inesquecível para seu amor e ele gozasse do jeito certo. Aproveitando o pré-semen que já saía do membro do moreno, o Winchester passou a mão nele e lambuzou a tão desejada entrada de Castiel com ele, iniciando a preparação para a penetração.

O caçador não queria que ele sentisse dor, por isso faria o possível para que ela fosse quase nula, já que seria impossível que fosse inexistente. Então, ele decidiu que teria paciência e demoraria o tempo que fosse preciso para seu amor estar devidamente preparando, mesmo que a demora o deixasse louco.

Um bom tempo se passou, o caçador já introduzia 3 dedos dentro do anjo, quando sentiu que ele estava preparado, então não perdeu mais tempo. Ele já estava ensandecido de desejo e percebeu que Castiel estava na mesma situação, por isso tratou de fazer o que ambos queriam, mas antes pedido uma coisa:

Dean: Fica de quatro, Cas. Vai entrar mais fácil assim.

O moreno obecedeu prontamente e, em seguida, o loiro se colocou de joelhos atrás dele, o penetrando de uma só vez. O anjo soltou um gemido que era um misto de dor e prazer, o que fez o Winchester perguntar:

Dean: Posso continuar ou você quer que eu pare um pouco, anjinho?

Castiel: Continua, Deanno, por favor!

Dean (malicioso): Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Atendendo o pedido do amante, Dean começou a estocá-lo sem dó, aumentando a velocidade e a força dos movimentos com o passar do tempo. Simultaneamente, ele masturbava seu membro que suplicava por atenção. Logo ambos gemiam despudoradamente, os corpos se esvaiam em suor e só uma frase entrecortada deixou a boca do caçador:

Dean: Cas... você é... tão quente... e apertado!

O anjo dos olhos azuis, por sua vez, gemia palavras em enochiano, que o primogênito de John não entendia, embora não fosse necessário conhecer o significado delas, pois o corpo diante de si lhe dizia tudo que ele precisava saber. Finalmente o clímax veio para Castiel, que gozou nas mãos amante e na cama. Ao sentir o moreno se contraindo de prazer na sua frente e em volta de seu sexo, o caçador não aguentou e também gozou, experimentando o melhor orgasmo de sua vida. Exaustos, suados, satisfeitos e sorridentes, eles desabaram no colchão, o mais novo por cima do mais velho.

O casal tentava controlar a respiração, se recompor, quando a porta do quarto se abriu e uma voz conhecida bradou a plenos pulmões:

Sam: MAIS QUE MERDA É ESSA, DEAN?

* * *

><p><strong>E agora? O que Sammy fará? O que Dean dirá a ele? Qual será a reação de Cas? Respostas para essas perguntas no próximo capítulo! !<strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	7. Conversa Séria

**Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora para postar. Prometo postar o capítulo 8 ainda nesse fim de semana. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Dean não esperava ter que falar com Sam sobre isso tão cedo, mas agora estava diante dele, nú, com Castiel em seus braços e nas mesmas condições. E agora que ele finalmente entendia o que estava acontecendo, agora que ele enfim compreendia a natureza de seus reais sentimentos pelo anjo e que, por fim, os aceitava, ele não ia negá-los. Agora que ele tinha o moreno de olhos azuis em seus braços e que sabia que tinha seu amor, ele não abriria mão dele, não o deixaria se afastar dele de jeito nenhum, nunca mais. Então não restava outra saída: ele teria uma conversa séria com seu irmão.<p>

Ele se sentou na cama levando Cas consigo. O anjo estava tão ruborizado e constrangido que se grudou nas cobertas, puxando o tecido consigo e se cobrindo desesperadamente. Tentando acalmá-lo, o loiro começou a acariciar seu rosto e ia dizer algo, quando Sam o interrompeu furioso:

Sam: Como é, Dean? Não vai falar nada?

Dean (zangado): Acalme-se, Sammy! Não está vendo que o Cas está envergonhado? Vá lá pra fora por um instante, por favor. Daqui a pouco eu te chamo e nós conversaremos.

Sem falar mais nada, o caçula deixou o quarto batendo a porta atrás de si com força. Carinhosamente, o Winchester primogênito virou o anjo para sim e falou com ternura enquanto acariciava o rosto amado:

Dean: Você poderia se vestir e sair um pouco, anjinho? Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com Sammy. Só eu e ele.

Castiel: Posso sim, mas o que você vai falar para ele, Deanno?

Dean: A verdade. Eu demorei muito para viver um amor de verdade, Cas. E agora que aconteceu, eu não vou abrir mão dele de jeito nenhum. Nem pense que você vai se livrar de mim, viu, anjinho?

Castiel (sorrindo): E quem disse que eu quero me livrar de você?

Dean (sorrindo): É, eu realmente te perverti.

Castiel (sorrindo): Bobo.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e logo depois trocaram um suave beijo. Em seguida voltaram a conversar abraçados:

Castiel: Falando sério, Deanno, tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Porque depois que todo mundo souber, nós teremos muitos problemas. O preconceito, as piadas e provavelmente meus irmãos tentarão usar nossos sentimentos um pelo outro para te destruir. Está pronto para enfrentar tudo isso?

Dean: Nunca estive tão pronto, anjinho! Coitado daquele que vier com preconceito ou piadinhas! Eu quebro a cara na hora! E quanto a seus irmãos, eu não tenho medo deles. Eu te amo, Cas. E não estou disposto a viver sem você.

Castiel (emocionado): Deanno...

O casal se beijou mais uma vez e Dean voltou a falar:

Dean: Agora vai, anjinho. Quando a conversa acabar, eu ligo para você.

Castiel: Está bem. Eu vou ficar aguardando sua ligação.

Dean (acariciando o rosto do anjo): Pode aguardar. A partir de hoje, nós estaremos sempre juntos.

Em fração de segundos, Castiel se vestiu e deixou o cômodo. Minutos depois, o loiro já estava usando suas roupas e abria a porta do quarto. Sam estava encostado na parede da frente com as mãos nos bolsos. Dean o encarou e falou:

Dean: Pode entrar, Sammy.

O irmão o obedeceu, foi até sua cama e se sentou. O mais velho o seguiu, sentou na outra cama, onde fizera amor com Castiel e, cara a cara com o irmão, começou a falar:

Dean: Eu serei rápido e sucinto, Sammy. A muito tempo que eu comecei a sentir coisas que eu não entendia pelo Cas. Hoje finalmente eu compreendi. Eu o amo, irmãozinho. E o quero ao meu lado. Então, goste você ou não, Cas agora é seu cunhado e passará a viajar conosco no Impala.

Sam ficou estarrecido diante do que estava ouvindo. A cena que presenciara pouco antes foi chocante, mas ouvir seu irmão, que sempre fora tão mulherengo dizer com todas as letras que ama um homem o deixou completamente pasmo. Bem, tecnicamente era um anjo. Mas o corpo que Dean via e desejava era de um homem. O mais alto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos pensando, decidindo que postura tomar, até que finalmente falou:

Sam: Para mim isso é muito estranho e eu vou demorar a me acostumar, mas eu quero que você seja feliz, Dean. E se é o Cas que te faz feliz, então não me importo de ser cunhado dele. Esse brilho em seus olhos e esse sorriso em seus lábios, que eu não me lembro de ter visto antes, já ajudam a me habituar à situação.

Emocionado, Dean se levantou de sua cama, sentou ao lado de Sam e o abraçou forte falando:

Dean: Obrigado, Sammy. Eu não esperava outra coisa de você.

Sam (rindo no final): Não precisa agradecer, Dean. Eu sou seu irmão. É meu dever te apoiar em qualquer decisão que você tomar. Mas quando o Cas vai voltar? Acho que vou ter que pedir um quarto para mim, não é?

Dean (sorrindo): Eu fiquei de ligar para ele quando a conversa acabasse. E não, você não precisará pedir outro quarto. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Sam: Como não, Dean? Eu não tenho vocação para castiçal!

Dean (pegando o celular no criado-mudo): Calma, maninho. Deixa o Cas voltar que você saberá.

O Winchester mais baixo apertou o número de seu amor na discagem rápida do aparelho e o colocou em um dos ouvidos. O moreno de olhos azuis estava tão ansioso que atendeu a chamada assim que ouviu o toque:

Castiel: E então, Deanno, como foi a conversa?

Dean: Venha pra cá que eu te conto, anjinho.

O loiro ainda estava com o telefone no ouvido quando o moreno apareceu diante deles. Sorrindo, Sam falou enquanto se levantava:

Sam: Seja bem-vindo a família, cunhado!

Castiel (comovido): Sam, isso é sério? Você...

Dean (ficando de pé e sorrindo): Ele aceitou, Cas! Sam disse que só quer que eu seja feliz e se é você que me faz feliz, ele não se importa.

Castiel: Nem sei o que dizer, Sam.

Sam: Não precisa dizer nada, Cas. Só faça o meu irmão feliz.

Castiel: Eu vou fazer, Sam. Não se preocupe.

Dean (rindo): Nossa, quanta breguice!

Castiel e Sam ao mesmo tempo (rindo): Dean!

Dean: Tá, entendi! Mas 2 contra 1 é covardia!

Os três rapazes gargalharam por alguns minutos, como a muito não faziam. Depois, com eles já refeitos, Dean continuou:

Dean: Bem, sobre aquele lance de você não precisar pedir outro quarto por enquanto, Sammy, depois do que houve hoje, eu e Cas precisamos de um tempo sozinhos. Nós precisamos conversar, pensar e decidirmos o que faremos daqui para frente. Então, eu pensei em você nos levar para algum lugar onde nós possamos ficar sozinhos, anjinho. Assim, você fica com o Impala, caso precise sair daqui às pressas, Sammy

Castiel: E para onde você quer ir, Deanno?

Sam: Anjinho? Deanno? Sério, caras, eu posso me acostumar com a relação de vocês, mas com esses apelidos melosos e ridículos eu não vou me acostumar nunca!

Dean (rindo maliciosamente): Se eu fosse você, irmãozinho, tratava de me acostumar, porque você ainda vai ouvi-los muito. Mas o acha da idéia, anjinho?

Castiel: Eu gostei. Mas você não odeia que eu te teletransporte, Deanno?

Dean: Não mais, anjinho. Com você ao meu lado nada mais importa.

Sam: Nossa, eu nunca te vi tão piegas, Dean! Credo!

Dean: Olha quem fala! O rei da breguice!

Sam: Engraçadinho...

Dean: Bitch!

Sam: Jerk!

Castiel: Mudando de assunto, para onde você quer ir, Deanno?

Dean: Você vai escolher nosso destino, Cas. Eu quero ir para um lugar que você goste.

Castiel: Sério, Deanno? Obrigado! Se é assim, eu já sei para onde nós vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	8. Viagem A Dois

**Como eu prometi, aqui está o capítulo 8. Espero que gostem! Postarei o 9 assim que o escrever. E se preparem, pois a partir do próximo capítulo a história tomará um novo rumo! Vocês verão uma dica sobre esse novo rumo no fim deste capítulo.**

* * *

><p>O novo casal apareceu diante de um casebre de madeira localizado em uma bela montanha. Dean estava com sua mochila sobre os ombros e se abraçou ao sentir o vento frio do lugar. Então ele percebeu onde estavam e sem acreditar falou:<p>

Dean: Peraí, nós estamos nas montanhas da Escócia, anjinho?

Castiel (sorrindo): Sim, Deanno. Eu sempre venho aqui para pensar. Gostou?

Dean (sarcástico e arqueando uma sobrancelha): Eu estou namorando um Highlander e não sabia?

Castiel (tombando a cabeça para um lado): Não entendi essa referência.

Dean (malicioso): Eu adoro quando você faz isso, sabia?

Sem mais palavras, o loiro enlaçou o moreno pela cintura e o puxou para si, lhe dando um ardente beijo em seguida. Timidamente, o anjo o correspondeu abraçando seu pescoço e inserindo sua língua na boca que tomava a sua com luxúria. Então, eles entraram no casebre ainda abraçados e Dean falou enquanto colocava sua mochila em uma mesa:

Dean (sorrindo no final): Gostei. Aconchegante. Ótimo lugar para uma lua-de-mel.

Castiel: O que é lua-de-mel?

Dean: É a viagem que o casal faz após o casamento.

Castiel (ruborizado): Vo... você nos considera ca... casados?

Dean (abraçando Castiel): Eu disse que não estou disposto a viver sem você, não disse?

Castiel: Eu tenho medo, Deanno. Tenho medo do que meus irmãos podem fazer.

Dean: Não tenha. Eu não tenho. Nós viemos aqui para definirmos o futuro da nossa relação e é isso que vamos fazer. Para mim não existe futuro sem você, anjinho.

Castiel (rindo): Sam tem razão, você está muito piegas.

Dean (se afastando dele e indo em direção à porta): Ah é? Então eu acho que vou procurar uma garota que goste de pieguice na cidade.

Castiel (o puxando pelo braço): Não se atreva a fazer isso! Você é meu!

Dean (malicioso e arqueando uma sobrancelha): Nossa, que anjinho mais ciumento...

Castiel (malicioso): Você ainda não viu nada, Deanno...

Horas mais tarde, eles estavam na cama do casebre esgotados após se amarem muito, com a paixão e o desejo chegando ao limite. Ambos estavam deitados de lado, Dean atrás de Castiel com os braços em volta de sua cintura e o queixo apoiado no ombro direito dele. Os dois dormiam profundamente por causa do cansaço. Até mesmo o anjo sucumbiu à exaustão e seguia adormecido entre os braços de seu amor.

No dia seguinte, eles foram dar um passeio na beira do lago que ficava a alguns metros da cabana. Dean ficou encantado com o lugar e logo se sentou na margem, arregaçou as calças e mergulhou os pés na água. Castiel fez a mesma coisa, mas surpreso diante do fato de seu humano não parecer incomodado com a temperatura da água, falou:

Castiel: Você não está sentindo frio, Deanno?

Dean (balançando os pés na água): Um pouco, mas dá para aguentar. A temperatura é agradável.

Castiel: Eu achei que você não ia querer chegar nem perto desse lago.

Dean: Pensou errado, anjinho. A água está gostosa. Tão gostosa, que eu vou fazer isso!

Inesperadamente, o caçador puxou o anjo e o levou consigo para a água. Os dois afundaram e em seguida voltaram juntos para superfície, com o loiro abraçando o moreno pelas costas. Zangado e assustado, Castiel gritou:

Castiel: DEAAAAAAAAN!

Dean (rindo maliciosamente): Que foi, Cas? Não gosta de um banhozinho?

Castiel: Ah, essa você me paga!

De repente, o anjo desapareceu e reapareceu atrás do Winchester, o enlaçando da mesma forma que ele o estava abraçando antes. Uma vez com seu amor entre seus braços, Castiel abriu suas grandes e brancas asas e alçou vôo. Desesperado, o loiro bradou:

Dean: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, CAS? EU TENHO MEDO DE VOAR!

Castiel (rindo): Eu sei! Eu disse que você me pagaria, Deanno!

Dean: AHHHHHHHHH!

Castiel continuou voando, apertando seu humano entre seus braços para não deixá-lo cair. Ele se divertia escutando os gritos desesperados de Dean e sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto. Até fechava os olhos para sentir melhor a delícia que era voar, ainda mais com o corpo de seu amor colado no seu. Mesmo ele estando tão apavorado. Com pena de seu loirinho, ele resolveu pousar e o fez diante do casebre. Furioso, Dean esbravejou:

Dean: QUE BRINCADEIRA IDIOTA FOI ESSA, CAS?

Castiel: Ué, você não me jogou na água fria? Eu só revidei.

Dean: VOCÊ NÃO TEM MEDO DE ÁGUA FRIA! MAS EU TENHO MEDO DE VOAR, CARAMBA!

O anjo se aproximou de seu amor, acariciou seu rosto e falou com um tom de voz doce:

Castiel: Desculpe, Deanno, mas eu também fiquei irritado com a brincadeira que você fez. Eu só quis revidar, só isso! Contudo, eu reconheço que exagerei. Você me desculpa?

O moreno olhou para o loiro com o olhar de um filhotinho que caiu da mudança. Diante daqueles olhos pidões e profundos, Dean não conseguiu continuar a brigar. Ele não conseguia sentir raiva de seu anjinho por muito tempo, ela ia embora na velocidade da luz quando ele encarava aquelas orbes azuladas. Por isso, ele só podia dizer uma coisa:

Dean: Claro que sim, anjinho. Eu não consigo ficar zangado contigo por muito tempo.

E após falar, ele tomou seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beijou apaixonadamente. Duas semanas se passaram desde a chegada do casal na Escócia. Eles foram muito felizes naqueles 15 dias. Na verdade, Dean não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz em sua vida como estava sendo naquela viagem com Castiel. Eles não queriam ir embora, mas já tinham ficado tempo demais e Sam os esperava. Ele estava sentado em sua cama no mesmo hotel em que foi deixado, recostado na cabeceira e com o notebook em seu colo, muito concentrado no que fazia. Tanto que nem notou quando seu irmão e o anjo apareceram no cômodo ao lado dele. Os dois riram um para o outro e Dean falou:

Dean: O que é tão interessante que você está com o rosto quase grudado na tela, maninho?

Sam (gritando e pulando na cama): DEAN! Não faz isso, cara! Você anda passando muito tempo com o Cas, sabia?

Dean (rindo): Você nem faz idéia, Sammy.

Sam colocou o laptop do lado, se levantou e exclamou fazendo uma careta de nojo:

Sam: Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, Dean! Por favor!

Dean (rindo e levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição): Está bem. Já parei!

Castiel: Oi, Sam.

Sam: Oi, Cas. Mas e aí, como foi a viagem?

Dean: Foi ótima. Sammy, agora não resta mais nenhuma dúvida, nem medo. Eu e o Cas vamos ficar juntos de qualquer jeito.

Os olhos de Dean brilhavam e seus lábios exibiam um sorriso de orelha a orelha e bobo como de uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente muito desejado. Ao ver tal expressão raríssima no semblante de seu irmão, Sammy falou:

Sam: É muito bom te ver feliz, Dean. Obrigado por fazer meu irmão sorrir desse jeito, Cas.

Castiel: Não precisa agradecer, Sam. Até porque Dean me deixa do mesmo jeito.

Sam (sorrindo): É eu percebi. Pela primeira vez vejo uma expressão em seu rosto.

Dean (malicioso): Pois eu já vi tantas que você nem imagina, Sammy!

Casitel (constrangido): DEAN!

Dean: Desculpa, amorzinho, eu não resisti. Bem, Agora eu vou pedir outro quarto para nós dois. Afinal, o Sammy não vai querer segurar vela, não é maninho.

Dean deu uma gostosa gargalhada e deixou o cômodo rumo à recepção. Lá dentro, Sam se aproximou de Castiel com uma expressão completamente diferente da que tinha quando o loiro estava com eles. Seus olhos estavam enevoados e com um brilho muito diferente que o anjo reconheceu, mas preferiu afastar essa hipótese de sua cabeça, pois seu cunhado jamais o olharia assim. Sua boca estava tomada por um sorriso imensamente malicioso que o moreno mais velho nunca tinha visto antes no rosto dele. Isso tudo estava começando a assustá-lo, mas o pânico só tomou conta dele realmente quando o Winchester caçula colocou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço e falou:

Sam: Sabe, Cas, agora eu vejo direitinho o que meu irmão viu em você.

Então ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do anjo, que o afastou e falou após se teletransportar até o outro lado do quarto:

Castiel: O que você estava fazendo, Sam?

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo postar o próximo capítulo logo! Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>


	9. Assédio Inesperado

**Atendendo a um pedido da Astrid, eu resolvi atualizar Um Novo Sentimento antes do previsto. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Sam (malicioso): Ah, você já não é tão ingênuo assim para não ter entendido, não é, Cas? Meu irmão te ensinou direitinho, aposto.<p>

Castiel: Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer, Sam! O que deu em você? Eu agora sou namorado do seu irmão! E além do mais, você nunca me viu desse jeito, sempre gostou de mulheres. É sangue de demônio, não é? Você teve uma recaída!

Sam (se aproximando de Castiel): Não Cas, eu não tive uma recaída, mas se você quiser pode sentir meu hálito para comprovar.

Quando Sam já estava a centímetros do anjo e ele pensava em se teletransportar de novo, Dean abriu a porta atrás deles falando alegremente:

Dean: Pronto, quarto reservado! Vamos, amorzinho?

Cas (aliviado): Vamos sim. Acho que o Sam vai preferir ficar sozinho. Não é, Sam?

Sam (voltando ao normal): Bem, eu não tenho vocação para castiçal, então prefiro sim.

O casal deixou o quarto do Winchester mais novo e foi para o deles, que ficava do outro lado do corredor, pois era o único vazio. Castiel agradeceu mentalmente por isso, pois depois do que aconteceu na outra suíte, ele queria distância de Sam. O anjo não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele. De uma hora para outra seu cunhado tinha virado outra pessoa. O Sam que ele conhecia jamais daria em cima do companheiro do irmão. Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele na ausência dos dois. Mas ele não podia dizer nada a Dean, pois se falasse, o caçador mais velho ficaria furioso e daria uma surra no irmão. Então, o moreno decidiu descobrir o que estava acontecendo primeiro, antes contar tudo para Dean.

De noite, o casal se amou mais uma vez e dormiu nú entre os lençóis. De manhã, Castiel dormia ainda nú, com apenas o lençol cobrindo seu corpo. Ele estava perdendo seus poderes devido ao afastamento do Céu e, por isso, começou a ter necessidades humanas, como o sono. Quando acordou, ele olhou para o lado esperando ver Dean, mas levou um grande susto ao perceber que era outra pessoa que estava lá:

Sam: Bom dia, flor do dia!

Castiel (sentando na cama assustado e se enrolando ainda mais no lençol): Sam? Onde está o Deanno? O … o que você faz aqui?

Sam (malicioso): Acalme-se! Dean foi comprar o café da manhã e me pediu pra tomar conta de você, já que estava dormindo. Muito protetor ele, não?

Castiel: Bem, obrigado. Agora eu já acordei. Você pode voltar para o seu quarto!

Sam (malicioso e se aproximando de Cas): E perder a oportunidade de te ver nú? De jeito nenhum!

Rapidamente, o mais novo puxou o lençol do mais velho, que o segurou imediatamente. Então eles iniciaram uma luta pelo tecido. Sam praticamente gargalhando e Castiel quase chorando:

Castiel (puxando o lençol): Para com isso, Sam! Me devolve o meu lençol! Dean não vai gostar de saber dessa sua brincadeira de mal gosto!

Sam (puxando o lençol também): Dean não vai saber disso! Eu não vou contar e creio que você também não, não é? E quem disse que eu estou brincando?

Castiel: Sam, por favor. Eu estou te pedindo, para!

Sam: Só se você me deixar de ver nú, Cas. Aí eu prometo que paro.

Castiel (constrangido): Se eu deixar você me ver nú, você jura que para?

Sam: Juro.

Castiel (nervoso): Es... está bem. Mas não se aproxime.

Sam (malicioso): Como você quiser, anjinho.

Castiel: Só o Deanno pode me chamar assim, Sam!

Sam (irritado): Está bem, está bem! Mas tira logo esse lençol!

Castiel respirou fundo e, contra a própria vontade, descobriu o corpo. Enquanto ele chorava silenciosamente, completamente constrangido e cheio de culpa, Sam o olhava com os olhos escuros e cheios de luxúria. Ele o fitou por alguns segundos até exclamar fascinado:

Sam: Você é perfeito!

Então, esticou o braço tentando tocá-lo. Mas antes que Castiel pudesse reagir, eles ouviram a porta abrir. O anjo enxugou as lágrimas e se cobriu rapidamente e o caçador mais novo correu para a poltrona que ficava do lado da cama. Nesse momento, Dean entrou no quarto e, ao ver seu moreno acordado, ficou muito feliz e correu para ele falando com os braços cheios de pacotes:

Dean (sentando na cama, largando os pacotes, abraçando e beijando Cas): Bom dia, anjinho preguiçoso! Pensei que ia demorar mais para, acordar!

Castiel (triste e ainda nervoso): Bom dia, Deanno. Acho que eu não estou com tanto sono assim.

Dean: Algum problema, Cas? Você não parece bem.

Castiel (tentando disfarçar): Não. Problema nenhum. Impressão sua. Mas você pode pedir para os eu irmão sair? Eu quero me vestir.

Dean: Ué, porque você não pediu ao Sammy para ele sair? Ou então, porque não foi se trocar no banheiro?

Sam (rindo no final): Porque eu disse a ele que só o deixaria sair do campo de visão quando você voltasse. Vai que alguma coisa acontecesse com ele? Você me mataria!

Dean (irritado): Vira essa boca pra lá, Sammy! E dá licença, por favor?

Sam: Calma! Eu só fiz o que você pediu!

Dean: Mas não precisava fazer tão ao pé da letra assim! O que deu em você?

Castiel: Rapazes, não briguem por minha causa, por favor. Eu não quero ser motivo de briga para vocês.

Dean (fuzilando Sam com os olhos no final): Você não é o motivo da briga, Cas. E nunca será. O motivo é idiotice do meu irmãozinho.

Sam: Tá, eu já estou indo!

O Winchester caçula foi na direção da porta e, antes de sair, dirigiu um olhar lascivo para o peito do anjo, que o loiro notou e não gostou nada. _"O que deu no Sammy?" _- pensou ele já arrependido de ter pedido ao irmão para tomar conta de seu amor e o apertando com força entre seus braços.

Cas, por sua vez, tremia um pouco. Dean acariciou seus cabelos e continuou a pensar. Alguma coisa aconteceu naquele quarto na ausência dele. Só isso explicaria a expressão e o jeito de seu anjo quando ele entrou no quarto. Cas disse que era só impressão dele, mas sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso. No entanto, mesmo assim, ele não ia dizer nada. Com certeza estava tentando protegê-lo. Sam também não lhe diria nada, então só lhe restava fazer uma coisa: criar uma situação para eles dois ficarem sozinhos de novo e ficar observando. E ele já se sentia mal só de pensar nisso, pois sabia que Cas não ia gostar, mas não tinha outro jeito.

Horas mais tarde, os três almoçavam em uma lanchonete que ficava próxima do motel. Cas e Dean comiam hambúgueres avidamente, sentados lado a lado. Vez ou outra, eles se olhavam, trocavam carinhos e sorriam. Sam se servia de uma bela salada com frango grelhado. Cansado de observar o irmão e o cunhado almoçando e namorando ao mesmo tempo, ele reclamou usando a alimentação deles como pretexto:

Sam: Não sei como vocês conseguem se entupir de hambúrguer desse jeito!

Dean (irritado): Não enche, Sam!

Castiel: Tá tudo bem, Dean. Esquece o que ele disse.

Dean: Já esqueci. Amor, eu vou no banheiro e já volto.

Castiel (assustado): Está bem. Não demora, tá?

Dean: Não se preocupe, não vou demorar.

O loiro se dirigiu para o corredor que dava para o banheiro, mas não seguiu o caminho. Ele se escondeu por ali mesmo e ficou observando seu irmão e seu namorado para ver se confirmava suas suspeitas.

Na mesa, Sam sorriu maliciosamente e, encarando o anjo, falou:

Sam: Enfim sós!

Castiel: Não começa, Sam. Por favor!

Sam (malicioso e passando uma perna em uma coxa de Castiel): Não começar o que, anjinho?

Assustado com a atitude do mais novo, Castiel deu um pulo na mesa e esbravejou:

Castiel: Eu já pedi para você parar com isso, Sam! E também já falei que só o Deanno pode me chamar assim!

Sam: Ah, Cas! Esquece o Dean! Ele não merece você!

Furioso, Dean voltou para mesa falando em um tom de voz não muito alto, porém muito mais grave que o normal:

Dean: Como é que é, Sam?

* * *

><p><strong>Não <strong>**se ****esqueçam ****de ****deixar ****review! ****Não ****dói, ****não ****transmite ****nenhuma ****doença ****contagiosa, ****não ****engorda ****e ****alegra ****o ****dia ****dos ****ficwriters, ****então ****mãos ****à ****obra! ****Rsss!**


	10. Brilho No Olhar

**Nossa, já estamos no 10º capítulo! Eu nunca imaginei que essa história fosse chegar tão longe, até porque originalmente ela era uma oneshot! Mas nem tudo sai como nós imaginamos, não é? Ela virou uma longfic e tem muitos leitores! Estou muito feliz por isso! Obrigada a todos que tiram alguns minutos preciosos do seu dia para lerem essa minha história! Saibam que eu a escrevo com muito carinho! Bem, agora tudo começa a fazer sentido e Bobby finalmente entrará na história! Rsss! Espero que gostem!**

**PS: Prometo não demorar mais para postar!**

* * *

><p>Os dois olharam para Dean assustados. Nenhum deles esperava que ele estivesse ouvindo tudo. Com medo de perdê-lo, Castiel tentou se explicar:<p>

Castiel: Deanno, não é nada...

Dean: Não se preocupe, Cas. Eu sei que você é inocente. Desde que te deixei sozinho com o Sam no nosso quarto e, quando voltei, você estava daquele jeito que fiquei desconfiado. Então fingi que ia no banheiro para ver se confirmava minhas suspeitas. Meu problema é com o Sam. O que deu em você pra me trair desse jeito, Samuel? Eu sou seu irmão, caramba! Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?

O caçula dos Winchester contornou a mesa e foi até os dois enquanto esticava o braço para tocar no rosto de Castiel ao mesmo tempo em que falava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios:

Sam: Ah, Dean! Achou que eu não ia notar o que você viu nesse anjinho delicioso?

Dean (batendo na mão de Sam): NÃO OUSE TOCÁ-LO! Ou então eu te arrebento!

Sam: Nossa, quanto ciúmes! Deixa de ser tão nervosinho, maninho! Vamos dividir o anjo! Aposto que ele ia gostar!

Dean: Desgraçado!

As palavras do irmão fizeram Dean perder o resto de controle que ainda tinha e, sem poder se conter, ele desferiu um soco no rosto do mais novo, que se virou com a força do golpe e caiu sobre a mesa atrás de si. Ao mesmo tempo, Castiel observava a cena e, ao encarar os olhos do cunhado antes do soco, notou algo que ainda não tinha visto. Uma coisa que Dean não viu e nem poderia ver. Preocupado, ele segurou o namorado, evitando que ele fosse para cima de Sam novamente e falou:

Castiel: Temos que sair daqui agora!

E assim, ele os teleportou direto para o Impala. Os dois estavam sentados em seus lugares de costume no banco da frente. O anjo apenas encarou o namorado e disse:

Castiel: Deanno, nós temos que ir para a casa do Bobby agora. Eu só te trouxe para cá porque sei que você não ia querer ir embora sem seu carro. Mas temos que sair daqui imediatamente.

Dean: O que está acontecendo, Cas? Porque você resolveu me tirar de lá de repente?

Castiel: Liga o carro que eu explico, Deanno. Por favor.

Dean: Está bem, anjinho, mas eu preciso da minha mochila que ficou no motel.

Castiel: Sem problemas. Eu vou buscar.

Em segundos, o moreno sumiu e voltou com a mochila do loiro nas mãos, que ele tirou dos braços de seu anjo e jogou no banco de trás enquanto falava:

Dean: Obrigado, anjinho, mas antes de irmos, tem uma coisa que precisamos discutir.

Castiel (olhando para fora): Nós discutiremos no caminho, Deanno. Sam está vindo para cá.

Dean (ligando o carro): Certo. Vamos.

Assim que tomaram distância do caçador mais novo, Castiel voltou a falar:

Castiel: O que você queria discutir, Deanno?

Dean: Como falaremos de nós para o Bobby. Ele ainda não sabe, lembra?

Castiel (sem graça): Eu tinha esquecido. Eu não sei como fazer isso, Deanno.

Dean (com um sorriso doce nos lábios e olhando para Cas): Ah, não fique assim, anjinho! Por mais que eu te ache lindo envergonhado, não quero que fique assim. Relaxa. Nós daremos um jeito. Vamos sentar diante daquele velho doido e sermos francos. Só isso.

Castiel (sorrindo no final): Está bem. Vamos fazer isso então, mas você me acha lindo quando estou envergonhado?

Dean (sorrindo e bagunçando o cabelo de Castiel no final): Eu te acho lindo de qualquer jeito. Até assim!

Castiel (gargalhando): Dean! Para com isso!

Dean (rindo): É muito bom de ver rir assim, anjinho.

Castiel: Só você me faz rir desse jeito, Deanno.

Dean: É bom saber disso também. Mas você ainda não explicou porque nos tirou do restaurante daquele jeito.

Castiel: Bem, antes de você dar aquele soco no Sam, eu vi uma coisa nos olhos dele.

Dean (confuso): Que coisa? Eu não vi nada.

Castiel: E nem poderia, amor. Só anjos podem ver isso.

Dean (ainda mais confuso): Como assim? O que você viu nos olhos do Sam afinal?

Castiel: O brilho de um feitiço.

Dean: Que? Explica isso melhor, Cas!

Castiel: Quando um anjo enfeitiça um humano, esse feitiço deixa um brilho no olhar dele que só outro anjo consegue enxergar. Eu não havia notado o brilho no olhar do Sam antes, porque desde que ele começou a me assediar que eu não consigo encará-lo, mas hoje, durante a briga de vocês, eu vi.

Dean (com raiva): Então um maldito anjo enfeitiçou meu irmão para ele dar em cima de você?

Castiel: Infelizmente sim. Sinto muito, Dean. Eu te avisei que que meus irmãos iam fazer alguma coisa para nos separar.

Dean: Eu sei, Cas. Mas não imaginei que eles fossem usar meu irmão para isso. Desgraçados!

Castiel: Bem, como você já sabe de tudo, eu tenho que lhe contar que Sam não se ateve apenas a me assediar.

Dean (nervoso): Como assim, Cas? O que mais o Sam fez contigo?

Castiel (constrangido): Quando você nos deixou sozinhos no quarto, ele me forçou a ficar nu na frente dele.

Dean: O que? Eu não acredito nisso! Como ele te forçou?

Castiel (constrangido): Ele ficou puxando o lençol que me cobria. Eu o puxei também, pedi que ele parasse e ele jurou que pararia se eu deixasse ele me ver nu. Então eu deixei e logo depois você abriu a porta. Ele voltou correndo para a poltrona e eu me cobri de novo e enxuguei as lágrimas que estava derramando antes de você entrar. Me desculpe, Deanno. Eu não queria ter feito isso. Me senti mal por me despir diante de alguém que não fosse você, ainda mais seu irmão.

Dean: Não precisa se desculpar, anjinho. Sam te obrigou. Mas eu juro que se ele não estivesse enfeitiçado, eu daria uma surra nele! Te assediar, te fazer ficar nu diante dele e ainda te fazer chorar! Ele não parece mais o Sammy! Aliás, como se quebra esse feitiço?

Castiel: É por isso que estamos indo para a casa do Bobby. Uma vez eu vi um livro lá que deve ter um contrafeitiço adequado para isso.

Dean (triste): Espero que esse livro nos ajude mesmo. Eu quero o meu irmãozinho de volta.

Comovido com a tristeza de Dean, o anjo enlaçou o braço direito dele com o seu esquerdo e apoiou seu rosto no ombro direito dele. O caçador sorriu diante do carinho de seu moreno e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, escutou a voz rouca que tanto amava falar:

Castiel: Fique tranquilo, Deanno. Eu trarei seu irmãozinho de volta. Eu prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


	11. Escolha

**E chegamos ao fim dessa longfic. Espero que vocês gostem. Eu resolvi finalizá-la porque acho que chegou realmente o momento e também porque eu criei novas longifs, então tinha que finalizar alguma longfic antiga ou ia enlouquecer. Rsss! As outras longfics antigas logo serão atualizadas também. Com vocês, o final!**

* * *

><p>Depois de algumas horas, o casal chegou na casa do velho caçador. Uma vez lá dentro, foram recepcionados por ele, que estava surpreso:<p>

Bobby: Dean, Cas, o que fazem aqui? E onde está o Sam?

Dean (jogando a mochila no sofá): É exatamente por causa dele que estamos aqui, Bobby. Mas antes, eu e Cas temos que te contar uma coisa.

Bobby: Que coisa? Falem logo de uma vez! Vocês estão me deixando preocupado!

Castiel: Vamos nos sentar primeiro. É uma longa história, Bobby.

Bobby: Está bem. Sentem-se, eu vou pegar umas cervejas. Pelas caras de vocês, nós vamos precisar.

Dean: Você não faz ideia, Bobby! Você não faz ideia.

Bobby pegou as cervejas e se juntou aos outros dois no sofá. Então Dean voltou a falar:

Dean: Bem, Bobby, antes de mais nada, você precisa saber que eu e Cas estamos juntos.

Bobby: Que vocês estão juntos, isso eu já notei, gênio! Eu estou vendo vocês aqui!

Dean: Não é isso, Bobby. Eu quis dizer que eu e Cas estamos juntos... bem... Errr... como namorados.

Bobby: O QUE? COMO ASSIM? ATÉ ONDE EU SEI VOCÊ NÃO É GAY, DEAN!

Dean: Calma, Bobby! Eu nunca fui gay, mas me apaixonei pelo Cas. Eu o amo, Bobby, não importa em qual receptáculo ele esteja.

Castiel (sorrindo): Eu também amo o Dean, Bobby. Ele me fez sentir, me proporcionou sentimentos e sensações que eu nunca vou esquecer.

Bobby: Pode parar, Castiel! Eu já entendi! Não preciso de tanta informação! Bem, isso é estranho para mim, mas só uma coisa me interessa nisso tudo: Você está feliz, Dean?

Dean (sorrindo): Como nunca estive antes, Bobby.

Bobby: Então para mim está ótimo! Mas e o Sam, como reagiu?

Anjo e caçador se entreolharam e então explicaram para Singer tudo o que houve desde que eles voltaram da Escócia. Logo, Castiel se levantou e começou a vasculhar a biblioteca de Bobby enquanto falava:

Castiel: Eu vi esse livro por aqui! Tenho certeza que ele tem um contrafeitiço para quebrar o feitiço que meus irmãos lançaram em Sam. É um feitiço de amor vulgar. Eles só precisam murmurar umas palavras no ouvido daquele que querem enfeitiçar junto com o nome da pessoa que querem que a vítima ame. Mas esse amor vira obsessão, pois como eu já falei, esse feitiço é muito vulgar. Por isso Sam ficou tão violento. Achei! Está aqui!

Castiel se reaproximou dos caçadores ao mesmo tempo em que batia levemente no livro para tirar a poeira encrustada nele. Ele era vermelho, grosso e de capa dura. Seu título, escrito em letras cursivas na cor dourada era "Magia Celestial: Os Feitiços, Poções E Contrafeitiços Mais Usados Pelos Anjos". O moreno o abriu e começou a folhear as páginas, até parar em uma entitulada: "Contrafeitiço do Feitiço de Amor Nível 1". Então, o anjo voltou a falar:

Castiel: Existem vários níveis de feitiço de amor, o mais alto e mais poderoso é o 10 e pode criar um amor quase tão forte quanto o amor verdadeiro. Meus irmãos usaram o feitiço de amor de nível 1 no Sam. E antes que vocês perguntem, eu sei disso pela reação do Sam. Quanto menor o nível do feitiço de amor usado, mais violenta e obsessiva a vítima se torna. E esse infelizmente é o caso do Sam. Creio que meus irmãos acharam que o feitiço de nível 1 seria suficiente para que Sam nos separasse porque a obsessão dele o tornaria capaz de tudo para me ter ao seu lado.

Dean (irritado): AQUELES FILHOS DA PUTA!

Bobby: Calma, Dean! Ficar furioso não vai ajudar o Sam!

Dean: Eu sei, mas a raiva que eu estou sentindo é muito grande Bobby! Eu quero matar aqueles...

Castiel (colocando a mão no ombro de Dean): Bobby tem razão, Deanno. Relaxa por favor.

Dean: Tá, eu vou tentar, anjinho! Mas esse é o contrafeitiço que vai salvar o Sam?

Castiel: Sim. E os ingredientes são fáceis de encontrar.

Bobby (rodando os olhos): Deanno? Anjinho? Com isso sim é que vai ser difícil de acostumar!

Dean: Eu sei, Bobby, mas vamos nos concentrar, por favor. Quais são os ingredientes, anjinho?

Castiel: Óleo santo, uma pena das asas de um anjo e o DNA da pessoa enfeitiçada.

Dean: Óleo santo nós já temos. A pena...

Castiel: Deixa comigo, Deanno.

Dean: Não vai doer, anjinho?

Castiel: Nem um pouco.

Castiel abriu suas enormes asas e retirou uma pluma, as fazendo sumir logo depois diante do olhar de um embasbacado Dean. Voltando ao normal, o Winchester falou:

Dean: Bem, agora o problema é o DNA. Como faremos para pegar o DNA do Sam? Nós somos irmãos, mas nosso DNA não é igual.

Bobby: Deixa comigo. Eu tenho o DNA do Sam bem aqui.

Castiel e Dean (confusos): Como assim?

Bobby (sorrindo): Vocês já vão ver.

O caçador mais velho deixou a sala e seguiu para o quarto, de onde voltou minutos depois com uma caixinha preta em mãos. Diante do casal, ele abriu a caixinha e revelou seu conteúdo:

Bobby: Esse é um dente de leite do Sam. Ele caiu em uma das vezes que John deixou vocês aqui e eu o guardei, já que seu pai jamais faria isso.

Dean: Esse hábito é muito nojento.

Bobby: É uma lembrança do seu irmão, idiota.

Dean: Mas é nojento do mesmo jeito!

Castiel (tirando o dente da caixa): Bem, isso servirá. Nós só precisamos que o Sam esteja aqui.

Dean: Então vamos esperar. Ele certamente está vindo pra cá.

Os três homens deixaram tudo preparado e continuaram a conversar, agora sentados no sofá, enquanto esperavam o Winchester mais novo chegar. Meia hora depois, eles ouviram o barulho de um motor se aproximando da casa e retomaram seus lugares em volta da mesa onde estavam os ingredientes. A porta foi arrombada e um furioso Sam apareceu atrás dela:

Sam: CAS! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FUGIR DE MIM!

Castiel: Eu não fugi, Sam. Só vim buscar um jeito de te curar. E é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer agora.

O anjo colocou os 3 ingredientes em uma tigela de cerâmica e começou a ler as palavras em enochiano que estavam escritas no livro. Sam caiu ajoelhado no chão e uma luz branca saiu da tigela e o envolveu. Tudo voltou ao normal e Dean se ajoelhou ao lado do irmão:

Dean: Você está bem, Sammy?

Sam (se levantando): Eu estou sim. Dean, Cas, me desculpem! O que eu fiz com vocês foi horrível!

Dean (se levantando): Não precisa se desculpar. Não era você, Sammy. Foi tudo culpa daquele feitiço horrível.

Castiel: Eu é que devo desculpas. Meus irmãos fizeram isso com você por minha causa, Sam. Eu sinto muito.

Dean: Não faça isso, Cas. Você não tem culpa de nada!

Sam: Você não é responsável pelo que seus irmãos fazem, Cas. Foi tudo culpa deles e de ninguém mais.

Bobby: E agora tudo acabou. Então vamos parar com esse festival de desculpas e beber um pouco?

Todos sorriram e concordaram. Bobby pegou mais cervejas e eles retomaram a conversar, agora sentados em volta da mesa:

Dean: Eu nunca imaginei que aqueles filhos da puta pudessem criar um sentimento dentro de alguém para manipular essa pessoa ao seu bel prazer.

Zacarias (maliciosamente): O Feitiço de Amor Nível 1 não cria sentimentos, apenas aumenta o que já existe. Só os feitiços de amor de nível 2 ao 10 é que criam sentimentos.

Todos se levantaram em um salto e sacaram suas armas. Castiel empunhou sua adaga angelical. Em um canto da sala, o outro anjo os observava cheio de sarcasmo. Confuso, Dean exclamou

Dean: Como assim? Você está querendo dizer que Sam ama o Cas? É isso, seu desgraçado?

Zacarias: Exatamente. Fala para ele, Sammy! Conta para seu irmãozinho que você se apaixonou pelo namoradinho dele!

O Winchester mais novo abaixou a cabeça constrangido diante do olhar de seu irmão, que tentando manter a esperança, indagava:

Dean: Diga que esse desgraçado está mentindo, Sam!

Sam: Eu não posso, Dean. Sinto muito.

Dean: O QUE?

Castiel: Deanno, se acalme. Sam não tem culpa de nada. Ninguém escolhe quem ama.

Dean: Você sabia disso, não é?

Sam: Sim. Sam não me falou nada, mas eu sabia que o Feitiço de Amor Nível 1 não cria sentimentos. Só não te falei nada porque não queria te magoar.

Sam (chorando): Eu amo o Cas sim, mas jamais pretendi dar em cima dele ou tentar tirá-lo de você, Dean. Foi o feitiço que me obrigou a isso.

Bobby: Minha nossa! Que confusão!

Uma gargalhada de Zacarias chamou a atenção de todos. O silêncio reinou naquele cômodo, até que o anjo mais velho falou:

Zacarias: Isso está muito divertido! Parece uma novela! Das mais dramáticas, claro! Acho até que vou pegar algo para comer enquanto assisto!

Castiel: CHEGA, ZACARIAS! PARA DE TRIPUDIAR DO SOFRIMENTO ALHEIO E VÁ LOGO DIRETO AO ASSUNTO! EU SEI PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI! E VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUAL É A MINHA RESPOSTA!

Zacarias: Nossa, quanta valentia, irmãozinho! Mas você tem certeza?

Dean: Do que ele está falando, Cas?

Zacarias: Oh! Ele não te falou, Winchester? Você anda escondendo segredinhos do seu namoradinho, Castiel?

Castiel: BASTA! Se você quer que eu diga, com todas as letras, eu digo! Eu, Castiel, anjo do senhor, abdico da minha graça para me tornar um humano e viver como tal ao lado do homem que amo.

Dean (assustado): O QUE? Você está caindo, Cass? Ficou louco?

Castiel: Eu tenho que fazer isso, Deanno. Quando um anjo se apaixona por um humano, ele tem que fazer uma escolha. Ou ele abre mão de seu amor e volta para o Céu, ou abre mão de sua graça e fica com seu amor na Terra. Eu escolho abrir mão da minha graça, porque conseguiria viver sem ela, mas não sem você, Deanno.

Zacarias (sarcástico): Ahhhhhh! Que lindo! Você é tão idiota, Castiel!

Dean: EU VOU PARTIR A SUA CARA, SEU...

Castiel (colocando a mão no peito de Dean): Não, Deanno. Esqueça o que ele disse.

Zacarias (se aproximando de Castiel): Então eu posso fazer o que tenho que fazer, Castiel?

Castiel (se aproximando de Zacarias): Pode.

Zacarias colocou sua mão esquerda sobre o lado esquerdo do peito de Castiel e falou algumas palavras em enochiano. Uma luz branca tomou conta do anjo moreno e depois sumiu. Se afastando dele, o anjo grisalho falou:

Zacarias: Pronto. Está feito. Você agora é humano. Adeus, Castiel.

Castiel: Adeus, Zacarias.

Zacarias sumiu e os três homens na sala se aproximaram no novo humano perplexos. Gaguejando, Dean falou:

Dean: Cas... vo... você...

Castiel (colocando os dedos nos lábios de Dean): Shhh. Não fala nada, Dean. Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer e não me arrependo.

Sam: Mas como você vai nos ajudar a acabar com o apocalipse sem poderes, Cas?

Castiel: Bom, vocês podem me ensinar a manejar armas e alguns golpes também, não? Sei que vocês tiveram mais tempo, mas eu acho que também consigo aprender.

Bobby (sorrindo): Claro que consegue, Cas. Nós vamos te ensinar. Vamos até a cozinha, Sam?

Sam: Ah, claro. Vamos sim.

Bobby e Sam se afastaram do casal e Dean voltou a falar ainda surpreso:

Dean: Eu nem sei o que dizer, Cas!

Castiel: Só diga que você ainda me ama, Deanno, por favor! Eu não vou aguentar se você deixou de me amar porque eu me tornei humano.

Dean: Não diga besteiras! Eu sempre vou te amar, Cas! E agora mais ainda!

O Winchester tomou seu anjo caído em seus braços e o beijou com ardor, sendo igualmente correspondido. A relação dele com Sam ficou um pouco estremecida por causa da revelação dos sentimentos do mais novo por Castiel, mas os irmãos conseguiram se reaproximar e voltar a serem um com o outro o que sempre foram.

Meses depois, o "Team Free Will" conseguiu impedir o apocalipse. Lúcifer foi recolocado na jaula. Bobby voltou para sua casa. Dean e Sam voltaram para a estrada, agora com um novo companheiro, que ocupava o banco de trás e era um certo anjo caído que enchia de brilho os olhos verdes do Winchester mais velho. Eles precisavam de um novo descanso, então resolveram voltar para Malibu, pois foi onde tudo começou.

Novamente, Sam conversava com uma bela garota e Dean e Castiel brincavam no mar usando apenas suas sungas boxers. Uma outra morena entrou no meio deles:

Morena: Oi, meu nome é Aline. Eu estava observando vocês e não resisti. Eu posso brincar também?

Dean (cruzando os braços no peito e sorrindo sarcasticamente): Você não quer só brincar, não é?

Aline (olhando maliciosa para Castiel): Na verdade não!

Dean (entrelaçando sua mão com a de Castiel): Pois perdeu seu tempo. Nós somos namorados, então vai atrás de outro. Isso é, se você não perdeu a noção do perigo.

Aline: Ai, que vergonha! Desculpe!

Castiel: Não precisava ser tão grosso, Deanno!

Dean: Eu não fui grosso, só falei a verdade.

Aline: Olha, eu não vou mais atrapalhar vocês, com licença.

Castiel: Aline, desculpe meu namorado. Ele é muito ciumento. Mas foi completamente sincero. Nós nos amamos e eu jamais o trairia.

Aline: Entendo. Estou indo então.

A garota se afastou completamente constrangida, enquanto o casal continuou a conversar:

Dean: Precisava ser tão educadinho com ela? A garota queria te paquerar, Cas!

Castiel: Eu sei, Deanno! Mas você precisava ser tão grosso? Ela ficou envergonhada! E essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece!

Dean: Verdade! Porque isso sempre acontece com a gente? Quando nós éramos amigos, a garota achou que nós éramos namorados e agora que somos namorados, a outra garota achou que nós somos amigos! Que coisa!

Castiel (sorrindo e enlaçando o pescoço de Dean): O que importa é que estamos juntos, Deanno! E nada vai nos separar!

Dean (sorrindo e abraçando a cintura de Castiel): Só a morte!

Castiel: Nem ela! Nós somos almas gêmeas, Deanno! Ficaremos juntos por toda a eternidade!

Dean (rindo maliciosamente): Ainda bem! Eu vou precisar de uma diversão lá no Céu!

Castiel: Dean, seu tarado!

O casal gargalhou e, entre risos, trocou um apaixonado beijo selando para sempre o belo juramento que tinham acabado de fazer.

**FIM**

****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
